


Bureaucratic vigilantism

by Pygmypuffonacid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: Mr. and Mrs. Granger were many things dentist, loving parents, and occasionally vigilantes.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Bureaucratic vigilantism

Mr. and Mrs. Granger were many things dentist, loving parents and on Occasion vigilantes. Someone had to teach Lawrence Goldstein from down the street to not leave dog poop on the sidewalk. Mr. Granger was Still amazed his wife found That much confetti and glitter shaped like dog poop In Texacos In Cardiff. 

But there is one thing the Grangers could never abide or turn a blind eye too . The clear Negligence and child abuse Hermione’s friend Harry suffered. The reported the Dursley to the Authorities time again , It seems every week a new report was filed. But miraculously the paperwork was always lost, Memories Modified, And the whole process would start again. It got to the point That by the end of Hermione’s second year. Mr. Granger Got into a shouting match with Albus Dumbledore, His daughter had been petrified on the man’s watch, Harry was being neglected And it didn’t even cause the old man to frown. The only reason Granger didn’t give the headmaster a shinner was because Severus Snape held him back at one point. He assured Mr. Granger the would put it to rights, the potions to Rectify the situation were in the process of being brewed. And Hermione when she woke up would need her parents not the drama that attacking Dumbledore would cause. Severus spent a good hour with them then explaining the process, the petrification and swear on his magic their daughter would be fine. Snape told John he wished his father( a Muggle) has been half the man the dentist was now. He told him about Lily and they spoke of brilliant young women with bright future that were put in peril to soon. 

John Granger left with out a bruise on his hand , and a new guardian for his daughter and her friends. Severus walked back to his laboratory with Certainty in his stride and the Weight of the knowledge the He would face John Granger’s wrath if his little girl didn’t wake up in time to take her exams. 

As the Potion to unpetrify the students brewed, Severus and John exchanged letters keeping them both up to date. Severus gained a friend who kept him sane and his mind sound. John gained a Perspective on what his daughter would face , so he could support her and Harry in their perils they faced.

But no matter the Reasoning Or the context the Grangers never stood by when abuse took place They reported everything week after week, To both the Muggle authorities and the magical ones.Umbridge, the blood quills, Voldemort rising, bullying , death eaters, fights and the house elves. They left a paper trail a mile high

When the battle for Hogwarts was finally done, And Severus lay on the ground, When the death eater trials begin , No one could make a sound Exhibit a in almost every case, Was a stack of files in mass Called the Granger complaints That document every incident the students had faced. History upon history , incident upon incident, There could be no Argument with the documentation they faced. Hermione Granger in the back of the court had her head in her hands Trying to suppress laughter during this most Solemn of events, next to her Harry Potter “ The man who triumphed “ said what was so funny?. 

“ Parents could never let an injustice stand, I told them everything that happened Out of hand. I knew they couldn’t do anything , but they didn’t care. My dad always said, If you can’t fix a problem , make sure you leave a paper trail, So that others know the problem is there. The filed them all, The bullying , Umbridge, the attacks, they reported The situation at school, and about your home life. Dad knew they wouldn’t listen to him, So he drowned them in paperwork just to make a point.” The bedrock of the death eaters trials Were not the magical witnesses But the Paperwork filed by The Granger the Muggle parents that never stopped to care that no one would never be read, the could not let injustice or danger go without a word. As the verdicts wee passed in almost every case, The name John Granger was listed on every complaint.  
And so the legend of the Muggle  
Who through paperwork Did not let a single death eater escape . His name lived on for generations in every bureaucrats heart, John Granger saw injustice , and did his part.

Now every few hours on an Australian coast A man named Wilkes sneezes and His wife calls out , “ They are thinking of you again, The paperwork must finally be out”


End file.
